Truths and Lies of Danielle Kuso
by LovelyKami
Summary: What would have happened to the series if Dan was a girl? And if their adventures were more tragic and dangerous than the show let on? Fem!DanxShun Male!RunoxAlice JuliexBilly AcexMira FabiaxRen Sorry! Crappy summary, but the story's pretty good, just try it!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan whatsoever because if I did, then I would have continued it with Dan and the other original brawlers.**

 **Read, review, like, follow, and enjoy!**

 **Mechtanium Surge Arc 1- Gundalia- Episode 17**

 **Normal POV**

"We need to figure out the enemy's target," declared Shun.

"Target?" repeated Dan.

"Mag Mel must have come to Gundalia for a reason," he explained," If we can figure out why, then maybe it will help us stop him." Dan just blinked in response.

"Who cares what his reason is?" exclaimed Paige," He's destroying my homeworld! We need to take this sucker down, it's that simple."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" burst Tristar," Let's lay some major pain on these punks!"

"Fighting is useless without gathering some information first," replied Marucho," Hey Ren, what can you tell us about the enemy's movement?"

"How about I show you instead?" said Ren as he pulled up Mag Mel's trail,"If you look closely at these satellite scans, you can see the movement patterns of the Chaos Bakugan…"

 **Dan POV**

' _What is Mag Mel after?_ thought I. Just as the thought passed by, a sharp, throbbing pain ripped through my skull. I groaned at the pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Drago. I couldn't speak and could only respond with another groan of pain as I sank to my knees, clutching my head tightly.

"Oh no!"

"Dan!" came from Marucho and Shun respectively.

"What's happening? Talk to me!" said Drago urgently. I groaned even louder as tears pricked the corners of my reddish-brown eyes.

"It's- my head!" was all I managed to gasp out. The next moment, I was no longer in the room. Instead I was in a rocky valley that was filled for miles with Chaos Bakugan. With them were Mag Mel and his bakugan Razenoid.

" _ **Head north, past Dahlias Valley. That's how we'll take down the palace," Mag Mel commanded the Chaos Bakugan.**_

"Dahlias Valley!" I cried, snapping out of my reverie.

"What's that, Dan?" asked Drago. He sounded like he could care less though, more preoccupied with worrying over Dan.

"I just heard it," she panted. She stood back up, shakily," It's the route that Magmel's tak- UGH!" an even bigger spike of pain ripped right through her, like she was being torn in half.

"DAN! What's wrong?!" She couldn't respond. The pain was so great that all she could do was scream before she collapsed on to the floor.

"DA-!" and next thing she knew, she wasn't in Gundalian HQ anymore.

 **Hi all! LovelyKami here! This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think of Fem!Dan!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bakugan in any way, shape, or form. If I did, it would still be running with the original brawlers! Warning, Angst Ahead!**

 **Shun POV**

Dan let loose a bloodcurdling scream before she collapsed to the floor, looking like she'd dropped dead. I kneeled down next to her and checked her pulse. It was definitely there, but it was erratic and her body was trembling slightly. I shook her, trying to not increase the amount of pain she was in. When that didn't work, I tried gently tapping her cheeks, but she didn't even stir.

"Dan? Hey, Dan! Wake up!" Still nothing. I was seriously getting worried now, not that I wasn't before.

"Wake up, Dan! This isn't funny!" Marucho tried but has just as little success as I did.

"Oh no," came from Drago as he zoomed in closer.

"Damnnit, now? Of all times?" he just sighed. "Shun, Marucho, don't even bother, she won't wake up." I was so confused and worried and so was Marucho. We had never heard Drago sound so . . . defeated, resigned even. His voice was sounded tired, making him seem even older than he was.

"What do you mean 'she won't wake up'?" Marucho asked. Drago sighed again.

"She's been dragged into another vision by Magmel, and he's not gonna let her go any time soon. At least, not without a fight."

"She'll- she'll be okay, right?" asked Marucho. We both knew that visions were never easy to snap out of, especially for Dan, and with how she had been acting recently . . . the thought was worrying.

"Well duh, of course she'll be alright," said Paige," I mean, it's just a dream. What's so dangerous about that?" Rafe agreed with her.

"Yes, it does seem a little odd to become so agitated over such a thing."

"You don't underst-" Drago was cut off by Paige.

"If you ask me, I think she's just over exaggerating to get some attention," spat Paige.

I frowned and clenched my hands. I may still be angry at Dan, but no one- **no one** \- was allowed to talk about her like that. Out of the corner of my eye, I could Marucho's face turn stony as he opened his mouth to defend our ex-leader.

"You should keep your loud mouth shut about things that you clearly know nothing about, child." Paige looked like she had been slapped while Marucho, the others, and, I flinched at Drago's cold and venomous tone. The last time any of us had heard him sound that furious was during the final battle against Naga.

"Dan is not some attention seeking brat that would risk her health and others' time for a bit of attention," Drago continued with a poisonous tone," She would not try to bring attention to herself, especially during such a dire situation. All she's ever tried to do is help, and more often than not has she has to be the one that ends up saving everyone, even if it might kill her. That is what she has always been doing whenever she fights. To her, as long as the people she cares about are safe, then she'll do anything to protect them, even if they hate her afterwards. Why do you think she left the others? Or that she tries to look like a guy?"

"She prefers to look like a guy 'cause it's easier than dressing like a girl, and she abandoned the others 'cause she thought they'd be better off without her. She was right about that one though," It was easy to see that Drago's tone had taken her off guard, just like the rest of us. Drago was normally so polite and calm, except whenever Dan or something important is concern, then he'd let his true dragonoid nature shine through.

Drago let out a dark chuckle. I could feel the shivers go up my spine. The very sound was unnerving to hear. "That shows just how little you actually know about her. Both as a person and a brawler," he glared at her, and I mean and actually glared at her. Paige colored slightly.

"So what, huh? All I need to know is that Daniel Kuso is a lying, attention seeking, sorry excuse for a brawl-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PATHETIC, _INSOLENT_ _**CHILD**_!" Drago _**roared.**_ Drago had never raised his voice like that before. His roar was as loud as it was when he was full sized. Paige had flinched, along with everyone else in the room, and went white.

"Her name," he hissed," is Danielle, D-A-N-I-E-L-L-E, Kuso, and is a 100% girl. She may be reckless and cocky and even a bit selfish at times, but she has always, _always_ , _**always**_ , been there to protect everyone else. Did you already forget that it was because of her that Barodius is gone and that the war between you and Neathia is over? That Dan had to face Barodius, alone, with only me next to her, after being kidnapped and tortured, in order to fight in a war that she had been dragged in and willingly joined, and wound up almost dying just to protect all of you?!" He screamed.

"She doesn't try to seek attention! She usually ends up attracting attention, both good and bad! Because she's always wanted to be the best, and the attention was something that came with it, willingly or not. Do you even realize how much she hated it? How she hated that, even when she didn't want it, the attention was always on her? How sometimes, she even wished that things were like what they used to be, back when bakugan was just a game for fun, and not a life or death matter half the time? And now she's so powerful, the easiest way to get power is to use her, and that's exactly what they did!"

"What else did you call her? A 'sorry excuse of a brawler'?" he mocked," With that, you have just insulted both Dan AND myself. Dan and I are partners, and I will always be there for her. She knows that I am and always will be next to her, even if I may think it'd be better otherwise. Maybe her thinking is reckless and idiotic sometimes, but no matter what, I have always have been and I always will be, especially when the rest of the brawlers won't." Drago had stopped shouting, but his tone was still venomous and icy.

Out of everything he'd just said, one particular thing stuck out. Tortured. Dan . . . was tortured? Dan? My little Dani? _Wait, why did I say she was mine?_ I thought. _And when was the last time I called her Dani?_

"What do you mean, she was tortured?" I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Marucho had stepped forward and asked the question that plagued both of us.

Drago just stared at us before turning back to Dani- _Dan's_ limp form. "I've already said too much. Besides, if Dan didn't tell you, then she must've meant to be for your own good, _and her's too_ ," he mumbled the last bit.

"Tortured," I heard Ren mutter, "It can't- she didn't, did she?" My head snapped to Ren.

"Do you know about this, Ren?" The said person stiffened as everyone in the room stared at him.

"Ren?" said Marucho.

"It's only an assumption, but it may be that when Kazarina had Dan abducted during the war that along with running some tests, it's highly likely that she may have also tortured her on Barodius's orders." Drago stilled in midair for a moment. I turn to look at him.

"Drago? Is that true?" Marucho asked. Anyone that knew him well enough could hear the quiver in his voice, like he was barely keeping himself from breaking down. Drago was silent for a moment.

"It's not my story to tell," he said finally, sounding as older than he was. He didn't look at us. he just kept staring at Dan's trembling form.

"Is it one of the secrets that she 'hid for our own good'?" I quoted, sounding slightly frustrated. Is there more than just the connection with Magmel that Dan has been hiding from us? From me? And Marucho?"

Drago turned and looked at us. "Yes, it is," he said simply. Then he turned back around towards Dan.

"I don't get it," came from Marucho. His head was bowed and his fist was clenched tightly. "Just what is Dan trying to protect us from?"

"Is she really trying to protect you guys though?" Rafe had been silent until now. We all turned towards him. He was staring at Drago, even though Drago did not face him. "Is she trying to protect them? Or is she trying to hide something from them?" Drago did not answer.

"Well?" burst Paige," Is actually trying to protect someone, or is she just too ashamed to admit it? Maybe she was just trying to put up a brave front and act all tough about it, and decided not to tell the others." Drago still did not turn around. All he did was hover over Dan.

"Drago?" I asked," Why . . . why didn't Dani- I mean Dan tell us about this? What was she trying to protect us from?" Marucho looked at me, surprised at the mention long-forgotten nickname. Drago was still silent.

Finally, he turned around. "Because she was trying to keep you from the truth of what happened. She was protecting the image of Dan Kuso, number one brawler and leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She didn't want you guys find out what had happened to her because she was ashamed and didn't want to face you when you found out."

"When we found out what?" Marucho sounded as confused as I felt. Why would she be afraid of something like that?

"She . . . she feared how you would react to what had happened to her. Feared the worst possible outcome when you found out, and she tried to prevent that. She wanted to prevent you guys from knowing, and tried to protect herself in case of someone having a negative reaction to her ordeal. So she kept it a secret. The only ones that know are either dead, myself and Dan, or, unfortunately, Magmel."

"Why," I bit out, head down with my nails digging into my palm," would she be afraid of something like that? Does she really think so poorly of us?" Marucho looked like he was about to burst into tears again.

"She doesn't think poorly of you guys," Drago started," It's the exact opposite actually. Your opinions could either make or break her." Before Marucho or I could ask what the hell he was talking about, Dani started to convulse. _**Violently**_. **_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I've been a bit busy and a tad lazy. I don't have a problem with Paige, but she does irritate me a bit. I wanted to make Drago a bit more overprotective over Fem!Dan, so he may seem a bit more OOC.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Like I said, I don't one Bakugan, no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **Warning! OOC Dan! and mentions of Male!Runo. Extreme angst, mentions of torture, rape, blood, and death.**

 **I dedicate this chappie to my first review from Kairi Skyes!** **Enjoy!**

 **Dan POV**

The next thing I knew, I wasn't in the Gundalian HQ anymore. Surrounding me was a reddish-black void, the same as the one that HE would appear in while I'm asleep. Fear pulsed through me as a familiar, prickly sensation came back. _No,_ I thought, _Please, not now._

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," came Mag Mel's voice from behind her," It seems the infamous **ex-** leader of the Bakugan Battler Brawlers has returned for a visit. Or is _she_ away, hiding the truth from her little lackeys again?" Mag Mel's demonic laughter filled the void. I was terrified, but tried to not show it. Instead, I defended my friends.

"Shut the hell up, Mag Mel," I snapped," You don't know what you're talking about." Bad move.

"Oh, don't I?" Mag Mel was amused," Humor me, Kuso. I know exactly is going on in your head, including what you hide from the rest of the world, even your pathetic band of brawlers."

"I said shut up! Don't talk about them like that!"

"Oh, struck a nerve did I? You know it's true, Kuso. All of your _faithful,"_ he emphasized sarcastically," team of brawlers always seems to crumble away. You know that as well."

"Like _I_ said, Mag Mel," I practically snarled," You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really, Kuso? Then how about I remind you," several clips flashed from behind Mag Mel, all were memories taken straight from my mind. "How about we start with your _original_ team. Let's see, ah yes. Two of your members, Julie Makimoto and Haruno Misaki. Your week and pathetic Subterra and Haos brawlers, both whom retired from brawling because their bakugan didn't want to fight anymore. They both left, leaving you three alone to bear the burden of the title of the strongest. Even though you said that you were alright with it, you know that you hated the fact that they abandoned you. They weren't the only ones that were tired of fighting. They could stop because they didn't want to continue bearing their share of the burden that you all bore. You were angry at them. Julie, your first female friend, and Haruno, the boy you fell in love with."

"His name is Runo," I injected.

"Does not matter either way," Mag Mel brushed it off. "Let us not forget Alice Gehabich aka Masquerade, your former sworn arch enemy. Perfect, pretty, _girly_ , Alice who was never mistaken for a boy. Alice, who was so beautiful and smart and calm. No one could ever stay mad at Alice, or even hate her. Not even her enemies from when she was Masquerade. Not only was she a fine feminine specimen, she was also a powerful brawler. Unlike boyish, plain, rash Danielle Kuso who's mistaken been mistaken so often that barely anyone believes that he is really a **she.** Everyone always loves Alice and treat her gently, but people hate you and treat you like you're invincible, and that is what made follow through with making your persona of the invincible leader of the Battle Brawlers, the best and strongest brawler in the world. The universe even. Everyone loves Alice, even your precious **Shun Kazami.** " I visibly tensed.

"I said shut up," the edge in my voice was still there, but it was weak. I knew he wouldn't stop. This was routine whenever I was here, and besides, he was right. Deep down, I had always felt like that, but those feelings were always pushed down.

"Oh, but I'm not finished just yet. How about we talk about Marucho then, whom you feel angry at? The Marucho that replaced you as the leader? Brilliant, logical Marucho, who is so much younger that you and now looks down on you for being so weak and out of control-"

"Be quiet!" I yelled," Marucho, he- he has every right to be mad at me, and even though I don't like it, I think that he'll be a really good leader of the Brawlers."

"How sickening. Don't forget, Kuso, I know when you're lying to me. I can read your every thought. Nothing in your mind is safe from me." I didn't have anything to respond to that. Too bad he's not done just yet.

He read my mind- literally- and continued his horrible analysis of my thoughts. "Ah, I've saved the best for last. Your precious Shun Kazami. Have you already forgotten that Shun was the first to abandon you? Back all those years ago, he left and never bothered to even call to say hi."

"He just lost his mom and his grandfather took him to the mountains afterwards!" I protested on his behalf. I admit, I was hurt that he left like that, but I never held it against him. Right?

"Yet even when he came back, you two were distant. He stopped calling you Dani. They all did eventually."

"Because I wanted them to! I didn't want to be called Dani anymore! I was just Dan-"

"Ah, yes. You had eventually gotten everyone to call you 'Dan' instead of Dani in an attempt to hide away from your little 'incident' with Prince Hydron." I froze. My heartbeat picked up and my body was shaking. I could feel Hydron's hands all over my body, how he had drugged me and tied me up, ripped my clothes an-

"SHUT UP!" I cried, tears starting to pour down my face. I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball with my hands over my ears, trying to block out the memories of that fateful day.

"Hit another nerve, did I?" It wasn't a question. He knew exactly what to say to break me down. He's had enough time to do so. "And now we've gotten to the heart of all these, rather _tragic_ misfortunes, stemming from all of this fighting. Just give up, Kuso. You can end all of the pain if you do. You won't have you fight. just surren-"

"I said shut the hell up you masked bastard," I snarled," Why don't you just give you just give up instead?" Again, like always Mag Mel tries to get me to give up in exchange for peace. So, naturally, I told him where he could stick his offer.

"I see," Mag Mel said darkly. Something was different. "Looks like I'll have to convince you." Next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. A large crushing grip tightened on my windpipe. Mag Mel had wrapped a hand around my throat and was choking me. I wrapped my hands around his, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"Get. OFF!" I grunted, swinging my legs. They connected with Mag Mel's crotch, forcing him to drop me as he backed away. I stumbled to my feet and backed away, gasping for air.

"Well then," said Mag Mel," Looks like the trash is too stubborn to burn. I guess I should cut it down to size first." He summoned a bright purple sharpened staff. He swung at me, which I blocked with my own red one. I forced his weapon away.

"Try me," a fierce look crossed my face. We faced off with our swords set in front of us, auras flared. WIthout warning, we lunged forward, trying to get the first hit, first blood. The first was a stalemate. I got the second hit, but Mag Mel blasted an energy ball at me for the second. I stumbled at the sudden shot of purple energy. I blasted one back at him, and followed with another sword blow. Stalemate again. Mag Mel took a shot. He got me. We kept trading blows back and forth, I would get a shot, then he would, and a stalemate would get thrown in every once in awhile.

Soon, Mag Mel's armor was littered with cracks and chips. My body, on the other had, was in worse condition. Various cuts and scratches covered my body, reopening some old wounds. Blood was pouring out of some injuries, but I ignored it. In the back of my mind, the little fact the what happened to me in this dream world would be reflected on my body in the real world, which was currently present with the rest of the Brawlers and the Gundalians.

"Well, Kuso," Mag Mel started," Looks like you grown a bit more of a backbone. Tell me, Have you gotten any better at your control of the Code Eve's power?" If I could see his face, I bet he would be smirking at me. The bastard interfered by entering my head when I returned to Interspace, causing me to lose control.

"How were you able to get out of your cage?" Whenever he appeared in my visions, he always seemed trapped in some kind of restraints. Even in my nightmares, he was stuck in his throne-cage while he played my memories like some kind of movie while reading my thoughts like a book.

"Why with your help, Kuso," I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off," Why don't you stop with all of these questions, and just lick your wounds instead, Kuso. Some of them haven't scarred over, have they? Tell, how was Kazarina's treatment? I heard that she was actually quite light on you. Apparently, when Barodius found out, he handed the reins over to Stoica." I body froze up again, a burning blazed through my person, especially where Stoica had . . .treated. I could still feel Stoica's whip and claws cut into my skin, and the lingering feeling the poison that he had coated on his claws. It burned!

"You," I gasped," bastard."

"My, such language, coming from the former most admired brawler in the universe. Tell me, how is the rest of your. . . team or friends as you call them? Like the three abandoners Julie, Runo, and Alice? I heard that Runo and Alice had gotten together recently, or how about those friends of your's from Vestal? Oh, how about that idiotic boy Jake and the rest of your Nethian and Gundalian allies? Once I'm done with you here, they are the net to be annihilated. Oh, I can just hear their screams now." On cue, false memories started to play all around. Julie, Runo, and Alice yelling in pain as the Chaos Bakugan fired on their defenseless forms, Jake's grunts while being buried under rubble, Mira, Ace, and Baron moans as they were under fire, Spectra and Gus's shouts as their ship crashes, catching on fire, the Nethians and Gundalians screaming as fire consumed them. The worst of all was Marucho and Shun, on the ground, silent and covered in blood. They weren't breathing.

"No," I muttered, thrashing about," No, no, nononononono, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOO!"

"Dan- WAKE UP!" **_**

 **Author's note: Yay! New update! Enjoy, favorite, follow, review! But not necessarily in that specific order! Tell me what do you think about the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning! OOCness ahead. a very emotional/traumatized Dan and worried/nostalgic Shun!Angst-centric. Dan!Shun!Marucho!centric! May seem very OOC for the original 3, but I can't help but want to torture Dan a bit and just give the brawlers some newer, different emotion.**

 **Read, rate, vote, comment, review, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This game is older than I am. I doubt that I made it or have any claim over it whatsoever.**

 **Normal POV**

Shun and the others were terrified when Dan started to shake and gasp as her face scrunched up in pain and fear. Rage would swap out with sometimes, but pain was always dominate. Cuts and slashes mysteriously appeared all over her person, the blood was flowing from them freely. Even worse, tears streamed from her eyes. Even Drago was worried at this point. Dan's nightmare's have never been this bad before. At least, not in a long time.

"Dan! Dani! Come on, you gotta wake up!" Shun and Marucho begged her to wake up. Shun was shaking her the best he could without injuring her further while Marucho was tapping her face. Marucho was crying as well and Shun was close to following.

"Dani-"

"No," she murmured, causing all movement in the room to freeze," No, no, nononononono, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOO!"

"Dani- WAKE UP!" Shun screamed. Dan's eyes snapped open, still glazed over in fear. She scrambled up and away from the others, backing into a wall. She was bawling, tears falling freely as her arms came up to guard her.

"Stay away," her voice quivered," Get the hell away from me Magmel!" All Dan could see when she opened her eyes was Magmel. Everyone in the room looked like Magmel to her.

"Oh Dan," Drago sighed. He knew she had been traumatized to a whole new level. Looks like the next few days were going be more sleepless nights.

"Dan?" Marucho was worried. Regardless of how selfish and unreliable (in his mind) that Dan had been lately, he still cared about the older girl that he thought of as a sister. He had never seen her look so completely and utterly terrified and broken. "Dan?" Said girl flinched away and whimpered.

"Dan?" Shun has never remembered talking to he ex- fearless leader in such a soft tone before. Sure he was a naturally quieter guy, but even then he had never spoken so . . . _gently_ to someone since his mom died. "Dani?" He walked closer to her.

"St-stay away! Get away from me Magmel!" was her response. She curled even closer to the wall, her body shaking from fear. Shun didn't stop until he was right next to her. Dan was practically trying to become one with the wall.

"Hey, it's alright Dani," Shun soothed as he tried to move her hands from in front of her," Magmel's not here. You're safe." It didn't work. If anything, it made her increase her struggle.

"No! Get the hell away from me! No! NO!" Dan fought against Shun desperately, not realizing it was Shun holding her. "Let me go! Please! Drago! Shun! Marucho! Mama! Daddy! Help me please!" She was crying uncontrollably, trying to wrench her arms out of Shun's grip. Eventually, Shun gave up on trying to gently snap her out of it.

"Dani!" Shun yanked her arms away and grabbed her face. Dan had her eyes closed and turned away from him. Her hands had reached up and clawed at his hands in attempt to get the away from her face. He didn't let go. Instead he forced her to face him.

"Danielle Pyra Kuso, look at me. Now," She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her normally bright and fiery eyes were clouded and watery. The look of fear on her face made Shun's heart clench. "Dani? Look at me! It's me, Shun. You're at the Gundalian HQ. Magmel's isn't here. You're safe." They stared at each other for a little longer.

Slowly, Dan's eyes cleared up. She stared at Shun, who hadn't let go of her face.

"Shun," she breathed," Is that you?"

"Yeah," he whispered," It's me." Dan reached up a hand and tugged at a strand of his hair. Hard.

"Ow!" Shun let go of her face. She pinched his cheek just as hard. "Hey- OW!" She grabbed his nose and tugged. "DAN!" Shun ticked. Next thing he knew, he was bracing himself with one arm as she tackled him to the ground. "Dan . . .?"

The Pyrus brawler was clinging to him tightly. She straddled his legs and had her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. The Ventus brawler could feel her shaking as she muffled her sobs in his chest.

"You're alright," her voice was so shaky,"You're alright. I was scared. So scared." Her voice was practically a whisper. A pain filled whisper.

"Dani?" Marucho approached her cautiously, like as if she would collapse again if he wasn't careful. Dan's head shot up as she lunged at the approaching Aquos brawler.

"Marucho!" She grappled on to him with one arm. Pulling him close, she laid her head down on both of their shoulders. "You're alright. You're both alright," she started a fresh wave of sobs," Thank god, I was so, so scared." As both boys wrapped an arm around the traumatized girl, they couldn't help but wonder, _Is this really the same girl I've known all my life?_

All three original brawlers just sat there, the two boys comforted the girl who had a near death grip on them. The boys had difficulty breathing, but didn't say anything. Eventually, Dan's sobs had quieted down to a slight sniffle and the shaking had calmed down to a slight tremble.

"Uh, guys?" Rafe and Paige broke the silence. Dan stiffened and bolted away and backed into the wall.

"S-sorry," she turned away and lifted her hand to her face," Sorry about that. I lost myself for a bit. Ju-just give me a minute." She leaned against the wall, facing away from the rest of the occupants of the room.

Marucho and Shun just stared at her. Dan was facing the wall and trying to remove all traces that she was crying from her face.

"Dan?" Marucho cautioned. This girl in front of him didn't seem like his ever enthusiastic, fiery ex-leader. She looked like she was bearing the world on her shoulders and they all have just noticed. For once in his life, Marucho had absolutely no idea what to do.

Shun was in a similar state. Standing before him wasn't his bullheaded, rash best friend Dan Kuso, but the strong yet sweet Dani he had left when his grandfather took him away. The same girl that had told him to stop being a coward and go face his mother, who was on her deathbed, the one that held him when he cried after the death of his beloved mother, the one that tried to be strong for him and lent him her small shoulder.

He knew that a lot must've changed when he left with his grandfather. When his returned, Dani soon changed to Dan, and he had never seen that side of her again. She was even more headstrong than before, but she never lost her ability to make things right in the end. He never questioned whether or not if she had forgiven him though. Sometimes they were on opposite side of each other and they still got mad at each other. Dani had always been able to forgive and support both him and the others. Soon, for him at least, it became a matter of when would she forgive him, and not if. He had never really questioned if she would ever not forgive him. Now he feels as if he's finally seeing the light.

Why is it that he has never noticed the pain that was seen deeply in her eyes? Why has he forgotten that she has always been dragged into a mess because her heart and her will are too big to refuse helping someone? What happened in those few minutes to cause her to react like that? There were two even bigger questions on his mind though.

How often has she cried like that with no one but Drago ever know?

Did we add to her burden by never noticing?

"Ah, sorry about that! I guess I just lost myself there for a minute," Dan declared with a final swipe across her face. Oddly enough, the section she just swiped appears lighter that the rest.

"Dan," said Marucho slowly," Are you wearing makeup?" That seem plausible, but this was Dan we're talking about. She was a diehard tomboy and hated wearing makeup. Julie tried to put on her once and she literally and to tie her up and eventually knock her out in order to put any on.

Dan froze for a brief second before denying that she was wearing any. Too bad that brief pause was enough for Shun and Marucho to know that they had caught her.

"No," she blustered," Why in Vestroia would I paint my face with a clown's paintbrush? You know that's what it would end up looking like," seeing their unconvinced faces, she panicked slightly," Come on guys. This is me, we're talking about. I'm a tomboy through and through, for Pyrus's sake. Why would I ever put that stuff on?"

Shun frowned at her. "If you're not wearing makeup, then why is one of your cheeks a different color from the other?" It was a lie, but worked well enough to prove that she was lying after all.

Dan tried to bolt, but Shun practically tackled her to the ground while Marucho came up with a handkerchief and wiped her face. Shun was physically wrapped around her in order to keep her still. Her attempts at struggling were more feeble that normal, and Shun could feel how thin she was. Her waist was too thin and he could almost feel her ribs and other weak bones. All of her hard and soft muscle was gone and all that was left was more skeletal Dan, and that immediately set off all of the alarm bells and red lights in both boys' minds. Even if Marucho wasn't wrapped around her like Shun, he could see the tell-tale signs of something being wrong with her.

Marucho took the handkerchief away from Dan's face, all covered in makeup that resembled Dan's natural, healthy skin tone, and looked at her face, and dropped the handkerchief. Shun took a look at her face, and froze with a look of pure shock and worry plastered across his face. Then, they simultaneously said one thing.

"Dan/Dani, what the hell happened?!"

 **OOOHH A CLIFFY! Don't kill me!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been a combination of lazy and busy (** **contradictory, I know), but now I am back with a new update! Tell me what you think of the story so far!**

 **Later Brawlers!**

 **-LovelyKami 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning! OOCness ahead. Dan!Shun!Marucho!centric! May seem very OOC for the original 3, but I can't help but want to torture Dan a bit and just give the brawlers some newer, different emotions.**

 **Read, rate, vote, comment, review, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I may have been gone for three months, but the ownership has not changed the slightest!**

 **Normal POV**

 _ **Recap**_ _:_

 _Marucho took the handkerchief away from Dan's face, all covered in makeup that resembled Dan's natural, healthy skin tone, and looked at her face, and dropped the handkerchief. Shun took a look at her face, and froze with a look of pure shock and worry plastered across his face. Then, they simultaneously said one thing._

" _Dan/Dani, what the hell happened?!"_

 **Present**

All of the color that should have been on Dan's face was all on Marucho's handkerchief and none was left on her face. Dan's face was pale and pasty, like milk. Big, dark circles surrounded her eyes and under them were bags as big as Julie's after she goes shopping. The tired- no _exhausted_ look in her eyes was more noticeable. Her cheeks were hollow, the skin clinging to her cheekbones. She looked like a zombie.

Shun was in shock. Marucho looked like he was about to cry. Everyone else in the room were shocked at her appearance. Someone even threw up.

Dan quickly yanked her arms away from Shun's slackened grip and tried her best to cover her face, but it was too late. The damage was done and everyone had seen her. Shun was the first to snap out of it.

"Dani!" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He instantly became more worried when he felt how small and frail she suddenly seemed. "Dani, what the hell happened to you?" She didn't answer. He shook her slightly," Dani!"

She tried to shove him away with a, "It's nothing!" Wrong thing to say. Shun was furious. He wasn't the only one either.

"Nothing? NOTHING? Like hell that is 'nothing', Dani!" Even Marucho had reverted to using her old nickname.

"Dan . . . What the hell happened to you?" Ren was one of the first to snap out of it. He was horrified at the change in Dan and the rest of the brawlers. The brawlers he remembered were thick as thieves, a family so close that nothing could ever separate them. The brawlers in front of him weren't the brave, strong warriors that stopped a war and saved both Gundalia and Neathia. They were broken, splintered away from each other. Dan, who usually kept them all together, had put up a wall and blocked Shun and Marucho out, and they, in return, blocked her out and refused to let her back in. Shun and Marucho were hurt that Dan didn't seem to trust them anymore, but Dan was suffering even more and that burden seemed to have kept her up at night, torturing her until dawn.

Rafe and Paige didn't know what to make of the situation. They were still wet behind the ears when it came to some of the harsher realities, both of the war and of life. They had no clue what to think of this Dan Kuso person in front of them. They had not been very impressed with Dan when they had found that she had abandoned the team then returned and expected the brawlers to take her back. She was reckless and cocky and arrogant. Not to mention the fact that she had withheld important information from her team, her friends, because she didn't trust them with the information. The fact that she didn't trust her own team and even seemed a bit crazy and demandingly spoiled just put her lower in their eyes. This person in front of them was not the famed brawler and leader that saved both of their homes, but they don't know what to make of her now.

Paige still thought she was crazy and spoiled and pathetic. She had told them so earlier, and had been harshly rebuked by Drago in return. Even Boulderon thought that she may have gone a bit too far and Paige agreed that she had gotten a bit carried away.

Rafe, on the other hand, was more indecisive compared to his female, Gundalian friend. He had heard many good things from Queen Fabia and the rest of the Castle Knights that had fought in the war. Seeing Dan's reckless and undisciplined behavior, however, had caused him to lose faith in the Pyrus brawler. He still did not know what to make of her now, but he couldn't help but feel slightly concerned for her mental state and stability.

"Guys," said Dan weakly, "Look, it's nothing too bad, okay? I-I mean-," she rectified, seeing Shun and Marucho's angry faces,"it's not as bad as it looks. Just drop it for now."

"But-!" protested Shun and Marucho. They both knew that Dan always had a habit of downplaying her injuries, and this one they could tell was bad. Her skin was pale and seemed to be stretched tightly over her body, like plastic wrap covering a bone. All of the muscle that normally covered body had disappear, something she was able to hide under her clothes. A closer look could give away that something was wrong. Her baggy pants were held up by a belt that was notched as far as it would go, her normally fitting tank top was tucked in the pants, and her jacket seemed to hang off of her weak shoulders, almost drowning her in its fabric.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! We have bigger problems right now," Dan managed to separate herself from Shun and stand up, him and Marucho doing the same. She returned to the table and faced Ren, "According to the first vision, Magmel plans to lead an army of Chaos Bakugan through Dahlias Valley in order to take down the palace. Just be careful, though," Dan adopted a thoughtful expression, "Suddenly seeing into his mind like that has never happened before, so I'd advise you to be careful. For all I know, the connection we have to work both ways and he could try to get into my head as well."

"What do you suggest we should do then?" asked Ren. Dan's omission about her connection startled him slightly.

"Come up with a plan that we all know, but keep a backup plan that I don't know in order to give you guys an advantage. Marucho can help with making both plans." Marucho looked startled and slightly irritated at being volunteered like that.

"Look Dan," Marucho started," Regardless about the fact that you came back, you abandoned us. When you left, you left your title as the leader behind too. Don't order me around like that again, Kuso. I'm the new leader of the brawlers. Don't start acting as if you never left." Marucho turned back towards Ren, ignoring the expression Dan had made.

He could feel his hands shaking and his face warming up. He wouldn't cry. He just said what had to be said, albeit a bit harsher than necessary, but he said what he had to. Dan couldn't just come back and act as if nothing had happened. They wouldn't let her.

 **He** wouldn't let her.

 **Wahhh! Don't kill me! Put the pitchforks and torches away and let me explain myself! *breathes out graciously* Okay, so I've been really lazy and annoyingly busy so it's taken me a while to get back to writing. I'm back now** **with** **this update, but it might seem a little off because I had half of it written before I when on a hiatus. Seriously, PM or leave a review telling me how this chapter went. Thanks!**

 **-LovelyKami**


End file.
